


Dief and the Trickster

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Trickster Gods, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happened when Dief met Amarok, the trickster wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the C6d/due South Big Bang. Because I like Dief.
> 
> In researching for the comic, I discovered that Amarok is a legendary Inuit wolf-spirit, and there's another Inuit wolf-spirit called Amaguq. Amarok's more often a giant fearsome wolf in the stories, and Amaguq's a trickster wolf. I've kind of combined them here, and I used Amarok as the overall name. I'm thrilled that ride_4ever has written a complement for the comic and has taken the idea of Inuit wolf-spirits and run with it.
> 
> Oh, and one other thing I learned in making this - you may think the internet's full of cats, but I'm here to tell you, it's also full of wolves!

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/631339/631339_original.jpg)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/641343/641343_original.jpg)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/631792/631792_original.jpg)

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/660069/660069_original.jpg)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/656513/656513_original.jpg)

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/660721/660721_original.jpg)

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/660928/660928_original.jpg)

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/655607/655607_original.jpg)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/661001/661001_original.jpg)

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/658044/658044_original.jpg)

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/641083/641083_original.jpg)

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/662251/662251_original.jpg)

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/658225/658225_original.jpg)

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/661581/661581_original.jpg)

 


	15. Epilogue

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/661933/661933_original.jpg)

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final summary page with the whole comic laid out, just because I wanted to see it that way. Click on each thumbnail for the large version. You can't run this like a slideshow, but if you want a sequential version as a complete file, [here's the comic as a downloadable pdf](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Dief_comic.pdf).

| [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/631339/631339_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/641343/641343_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/631792/631792_original.jpg) |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/660069/660069_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/656513/656513_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/660721/660721_original.jpg) |   
| [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/660928/660928_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/655607/655607_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/661001/661001_original.jpg) |   
| [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/658044/658044_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/641083/641083_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/662251/662251_original.jpg) |   
| [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/658225/658225_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/661581/661581_original.jpg) | [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/661933/661933_original.jpg) |   
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come All Ye Fellow Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944286) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever)




End file.
